


Hey Babe, Here's Your Coffee.

by Hanamaki_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is friends with Bokuto from class, Coffee, College AU, Fake Boyfriend AU, Flustered Akaashi, Kenma and Akaashi are childhood friends, Kuroo is childhood friends with Bokuto, Kuroo isn't childhood friends with Kenma, M/M, So Kuroo hasn't met Akaashi and neither has Akaashi met Kuroo, This is probably the cutest thing I'll ever write??, boyfriend au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamaki_chan/pseuds/Hanamaki_chan
Summary: I'm just gonna leave it at that! I'll leave you on a cliff hanger of sorts ;)





	1. Coffee Shop

"For the 10th time,  _NO._ " Akaashi said sternly to the girl as he walked into the coffee shop.

"Oh come on! Please!! You have no one else to date! I'm the best you could get!" The girl continued to follow him in.

"I can't! Now leave! Seriously, Aimi right?" He asked.

She scoffed, "My name is Asaki!"

"Okay,  _Asaki._ " He said with a hiss in his tone, "Leave me alone! No, is a no! That's it!" Akaashi was seriously starting to lose it because of her.

She puffed out her cheeks and frowned a little, "I don't take no as an answer! You have no one else!" She yelled, making quite the scene in the small shop, only a handful of people inside.

"I do! I have a boyfriend!" Akaashi said on the whim to make her leave.

"Yeah? Where is he?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"He's supposed to meet me here!" He almost growled back.

"Well where?!" 

Akaashi looked around for a moment before spotting a messy black haired boy, who seemed around his age, picking up his coffee. Akaashi grabbed him by the arm that wasn't holding a coffee. 

"This is my boyfriend!" He told the girl.

"Wait, what?" The cat-eyed guy questioned.

"Don't seem like it!" She said, using improper grammar which was pissing Akaashi more off.

Akaashi went to turn his head to tell the guy something before his lips were on his.

The guy pulled away and smiled, handing him the coffee.

"Hey babe, here's your coffee." He said in a smug tone.

The girls face turned from anger to horror to disgusting and last but not least guilt and sorrow.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, "Fine!" She yelled as she stomped out of the small cafe while crying.

As she left, Akaashis face immediately turned red.

The guy seemed to see this and laughed, "Sorry, I panicked." He stated as he iched the back of his neck.

Akaashi blinked a few times before he looked over at the other.

"So.. What's your name, Angel eyes." The guy asked.

Akaashi blinked again, his face cooling down as he looked the male in the eyes. "Akaashi Keiji, you?" He asked.

"Kuroo Tetsurou. Nice to meet ya'." 

"Yeah same, thanks for that I guess. I can't believe a total complete stranger just kissed me." Akaashi said as he went to hand back the coffee. "You can have this back now." 

"No! No! Keep it, I insist!" Kuroo had a smirk on his face.

"Thanks.." 

"So, who was she?" Kuroo asked as they both somehow gravitated to the seats and sat down, facing eachother.

"A girl from my class. She's been obsessing over me for the past two months and she keeps asking me out and each time I say no and it gets worse. She continuously follows me and it's the most annoying thing ever." He took a sip of the coffee and was pleasantly surprised at how good it tasted, even though Akaashi usually got a different drink.

Kuroo laughed, "If she's a yandere I think I'll have to back out of this situation." Akaashi let out a small chuckle.

"She's more of a.. annoyingdere." It was Kuroos turn to laugh.

"Well! She's out of your way now, right?" 

"No. She'll probably try again tomorrow."

Kuroo grinned, "Guess you'll just have to keep me around, yeah?"

Akaashi laughed lightly as he let the coffee sit on the table. "Are you asking me out, when we just met?" 

"Well, I kissed you when we didn't even know eachothers names, so why not?" 

He smiled a little, taking his wallet out his pocket as he grabbed a small piece of paper. 

"You have a pen?" He asked, slightly pointing to the pen behind Kuroos ear. 

"Oh yeah." He grinned and gave the pen to Akaashi, who scribbled something's down on the paper.

He stopped writing for a second, looking up. "You go to the University a few blocks from here, right?" 

Kuroo nodded, "Yep, and I'm in my second year." He hummed.

"Okay good." Akaashi wrote a few more things before handing him the paper. "It's my number, and the times my classes are this week, see if you could come pick me up from my classes, maybe it could stop her at the least."

In Akaashis (very pretty) handwriting, the paper said.

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Monday - Biology 4:50 PM_

_Tuesday - Off_

_Wednesday - Off_

_Thursday - Politics 12:10 PM_

_Friday - Mathematics 11:45 AM_

_Saturday - Anthropology 3:15 PM_

_Sunday - Off_

Kuroo read the list and gasped.

"We have the same class! On Saturday!" Kuroo stated as he looked up.

Akaashi eyebrows furrowed a bit, "Really? How have I not seen you, I swear I should be able to see you because of that mess you have going on." He was joking about Kuroos hair. 

"Ah, I usually sit like in a corner, away from everyone, half because I can sleep, and other half because it's slightly more quiet." 

Akaashi hummed, "Makes sense, I would do that too. Plus I just got into that class. I tried switching classes since the girl knew my classes by heart last time, and she some how does again and it's really annoying to see her come up to me after class." 

"So these times are when your classes end?" Akaashi nodded his reply.

"Here let me text you my classes." 

Kuroo took out his phone, putting Akaashis contact in and texting him.

_;)_

_Monday - Chemistry_

_Tuesday - Off (some volleyball practice)_

_Wednesday - Volleyball Practice / Off_

_Thursday - Natural Science_

_Friday - Neuroscience_

_Saturday - Anthropology_

_Sunday - Off_

Akaashis phone dinged and he read the message. His eyebrows slightly went up,

"You play volleyball?" He asked as he looked up from his phone and Kuroo hummed and nodded.

"Yeah, why?" 

"That's weird.. I have a friend on the volleyball team and he's never mentioned you." 

"Who's 'he'?" Kuroo asked.

"Bokuto Koutarou, you should know him." 

Kuroo scoffed, "He's never talked about me?! I'm slightly offended! I'm his bro, his bro for life! His bro since childhood! What is this nonsense!" 

"Weird. We're friends with the same person. He's mentioned Ushijima, and Oikawa and even this guy who isn't on the volleyball team, Daichi? Yeah those guys but never have I heard anything about a Kuroo." 

Kuroo pouted, "You're pulling my leg! He has never talked about me?! I'm so gonna yell at him at practice!" He huffed a little and a grin tugged at akaashis lips.

"Well, I'll see you later? You have to go to class before you're late." Kuroo said as he noticed the time, 3:20. 

"Wait what time is it.." Akaashis eyes widened, "Shit." He silently cursed, his class starts at 3:30 and there's no way he could walk, or even run there in 10 minutes.

"I could drive you~" Kuroo smiled as he jingled some keys in his pockets.

"Please do." Akaashi asked.

 "That girl is in this class, right?" He asked as they walked out to his car. 

"Yeah.." Akaashi sighed as they got into it.

"Oh I got a good idea." 

They drove to the university as fast as the could while keeping up light chit chat.

When they arrived Kuroo walked Akaashi to his class and when Akaashi entered, 

"Have a good lecture babe!~" Kuroo yelled from the door and Akaashis face turned best red, the girl was in the front, sitting at a table, looking very mad. 

Akaashi had a long lecture and could barely pay attention. He was too busy thinking about how a totally hot stranger, kissed him, proceeded to ask him out on a date, and gave him his coffee. 

Class ended at 4:50 and when Akaashi was walking out the girl came up and seemingly happy again as she skipped to him. But lucky for Akaashi, Kuroo opened the door and held out his arms for Akaashi.

"Baby! Let's go, I need to get to practice real quick, I left something." There was a smug look on Kuroos face as the others face turned red and the girls facial expressions showed jealousy. Kuroo grabbed Akaashi by the hand, linking them and holding his hand as he looked at the girl who was fuming with anger.

"Sweetie, I have one thing to tell you. Back the fuck off, okay? Bye!" Kuroo smiled as he spoke the smaller girl, walking away with Akaashi in hand. 

"Um.. thanks?" Akaashi said as he was dragged along. 

"No problem!" Kuroo looked at him and winked. "Now hurry! That bastard Oikawa is gonna kill my phone storage, and battery if I don't get there soon enough!" 

Kuroo began to run and still was holding Akaashis hands, so Akaashi hand to run with a small backpack attached to him.

When they arrived to the gym, Akaashi was way short of breath and Kuroo kept dragging him. 

"Akaashi?!" He could hear Bokuto yell from across the gym. Kuroo saw Bokuto running over and decided to tell him the news by showing it.

Kuroo grabbed Akaashis face and kissed him, knocking more of his breath from out of him before he pulled away, smug grin plastered on to his face.

"Sorry, ya' seemed out of breath." Akaashis face was pink when he realized the whole gym went quite, all though it was only Oikawa, Ushijima and Bokuto there at the time.

Bokuto screamed.

"What is this?! Why haven't I been told about this?! How do you two even know eachother?!!" He yelled out in fake agony.

"..The same girl who's been chasing after me got on my nerves and I grabbed the closet person to me saying they were my boyfriend and then Kuroo-San kinda kissed me." Akaashi answered as quick as he could, which wasn't very quick since he was so out of breath. 

"Keiji-chan scored a hot chunk of meat!~" Oikawa cooed from near the net. "But my iwa-chan is hotter, and meatier." 

"But I'm more beefier than him!" Bokuto yelled and flexed to show it.

"Last time we let you guys play arm wrestling, it did not end well." Kuroo stated. 

Ushijima nodded and Bokuto had to rethink a little.

Bokuto shook his head, "That isn't the point!! Whats this thing going on between my two friends!" 

"I don't know, he just kissed me and I didn't even know his name." Akaashi said and Oikawa looks plain confused.

"We're dating." Kuroo said with a smile.

"Oh, I guess we're dating now." Akaashi said.

"How did??" Oikawa asked, not even completing the question.

"Okay so, This girl kept bothering Akaashi and he kinda just grabbed me and said I was his boyfriend and then I panicked and gave him a kiss." 

"So, you two didn't even know eachother?!" Oikawa asked.

Akaashi nodded.

"Yeah pretty much. He also has the cutest laugh ever." Kuroo said, everyone went quite again. "What??" 

"NO ONE MAKES AKAASHI LAUGH ON THE FIRST MEET." Bokuto yelled.

"Wait, what?" Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Keiji-Chan laughs at nothing! Kudos to you, you made him laugh!" Oikawa clapped a little. "I wonder what Kenma-chan would say."

"Kenma?" Kuroo asked, "Who's that?"

"My own childhood friend." Akaashi replied.

"Is he mean?" Kuroo didn't know who Kenma was, wondering if he was over protective of Akaashi.

"No, he's the total opposite of what you're probably thinking. He's really anti-social and small and plays games a lot, really quiet and all." 

"Oh okay." In a blink of an eye there was white and black smudge and Akaashi was gone.

"But I'm over protective!" Bokuto stuck his tongue out as he held Akaashis shoulders, standing behind him.

"Bokuto-san please no." 

"I must protect Akaashi!"

"Oh!~ Here, I have a deal. Let's play hide and seek! Who ever can find Akaashi wins!" Oikawa said.

"But!~ Me and Ushiwaka will be playing so!" Oikawa grinned and Ushijima had a confused look on his face.

"I never agre-"

"Oh well! Go and count in the bathrooms Kou-chan, Tetsu-chan!" Oikawa smiled.

Bokuto and Kuroo went to the bathroom and counted as the other hid.

Oikawa helped hide Akaashi. Akaashi was hidden in a small office that was in the ginormous gym, under a table with a large wheelie chair in front to cover him more, the lights were off also. Oikawa hid in the volleyball cart. Ushijima hid in the storage closet.

90 seconds later and they were off to find the others. 

Bokuto looked in the locker room, and then in the showers that were in the locker room. 

Kuroo looked in the storage closet, found ushijima, but that wasn't the point here he has to find Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna leave it at that! I'll leave you on a cliff hanger of sorts ;)


	2. Caught you

A few minutes later and Bokuto found Oikawa, but he can’t find Akaashi!

”Are you going to help me get out?!” Oikawa called out as he struggled to get out while Bokuto walked away.

”Nope!” Bokuto laughed as he ran off.

”Ugh!” Oikawa groaned as he finally got in a good position to get out. Then the volleyball cart fell over and all the volleyballs rolled out the cart, and he fell with it.

 

 

Kuroo was walking around for a while, searching until he went into the office. He turned the light on and looked around, pulling the wheelie chair out. He looked under and saw the gorgeous being, Akaashi. 

“Caught you,” He grinned and put out his hand for Akaashi.

”Thank god, I don’t know how much longer i would’ve survived without—“

”Me?”

”No, without moving,” 

“And without me?”

”Believe what you want to believe.” 

“Then I fully believe you wouldn’t survive without me,” 

“Low blow.”

”I would be up for a low blow from you,” Kuroo winked.

”Disgusting,” Akaashi replied even though he was smiling. 

“I FOUND YOU!” Bokuto screamed San he came me in, “DAMN IT KUROO GOT HERE FIRST,” 

Kuroo grinned, “Hah! I get to keep him all to myself~” He teased.

”Get over yourself.” Akaashi rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, get over yourself!” Bokuto stuck his tongue out.

”You too,” Akaashi said and Bokuto pouted.

”Kou-chan! You left me and i fell!” Oikawa complained as he pouted.

”At least you are not hurt,” Ushijima mentioned.

”Well, yeah, i guess, but still!” Oikawa huffed.

”You should stop whining then,” Ushijima commented.

”Ushiwaka! Shut up!” Oikawa whined more. 

“Oh,”

”ANYWHO,” Bokuto interrupted, “What should we do now?” He asked.

”You guys were practicing right?” Akaashi asked.

”Yeah!” Bokuto answered.

”Then get back to practice, I’ll go back to the dorm, see you later Bokuto-san.” Akaashi waved as he went to leave.

”Wait, wait. Goodbye kiss?” Kuroo puckered his lips a little. 

Akaashi stared at him for a bit before giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving.

Kuroo smiled, he was in the beginning of falling hard for a boy named Akaashi Keiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD ITS BEEN SO LONG HELLO I GOT A LITTLE BETTER AT WRITINB PLEASE APPRECIATE THIS SHORT CHAPTER AS I SORF MH LIFE OUT


End file.
